This invention relates to the field of screening for compounds which affect particular microbial strains, particularly including screening for antimicrobial agents.
Traditional screening methods have generally utilized screening one or a small set of compounds at a time against a particular strain, or separately against a relatively small set of strains of some microbe or cell of interest.